(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an engine, and more particularly, to an engine which can easily be produced.
(2) Description of Related Art
There is a conventional engine including an electronic throttle device, a control unit for controlling the electronic throttle device, and a gaseous fuel supply unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-214543 A, for example).
The engine of this kind has a merit that clean exhaust gas can be obtained by precisely adjusting an air intake amount by the electronic throttle device and by using gaseous fuel.
However, the engine according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-214543 A has a problem because a gaseous fuel injector is used as the gaseous fuel supply unit and the gaseous fuel injector is oriented to an intake port.